moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Holy Orthodox Church of the North
"You will know a tree by the fruit it bears." ---Patriarch Gavriel Branas The Orthodox Church of the North is an ecclesiastic community formed by Bishop Gavriel Branas and then Bishop Emeritus Rennali Analisa Sunwhisper after they were excommunicated by the Council of Bishops. The Orthodox Church of the North claims to have preserved unchanged the traditions and dogma of the Holy Church (see: The Enunciation of Orthodoxy). The Church of the Holy Light under Alonsus II subsumed the Orthodox Church of the North with Decreta Alonsus II: III. History The Orthodox Church was initially an alternative to the Church of the Holy Light's Council of Bishops. Born of a conflict within the Council of Bishops, the summit of which was a dubious excommunication sentence, the three founders, Rennali, a noble with a long history in the Church of Light - Gavriel, a green but outspoken cleric, - and Alburton, previous firebrand Prefect of the Inquisition - all banded together and declared the Enunciation of Orthodoxy, stating the foundation of the Church of the North and its place as the true church. At the foundation of the Orthodox Church, the founders, most of whom were excommunicated under Columban V, provided liturgies and seminaries in Tyr's Hand's basilica, including Alliance and Horde races. The schism remained for some time under Caspius, and indeed, the election of the young bishop, who was clerk at the time of the split, made reunion seem unlikely. But in the first decree of Alonsus II, all excommunications were lifted, and in the second decree, an accord was established. The Orthodox Church now operates in full communion with the Council of Bishops, and its Patriarch governs with the full approbation of the Archbishop. Government Also unlike many other ecclesiastic communities, the leaders of the Orthodox Church of the North are not chosen by a single council of other leaders, but by the common people within the community itself. The common people (that is, the laity) will elect someone as their spiritual elder. By allowing the common people to choose who is to be their spiritual elder, the people give their approbation to be the one who guides them into grace and truth. However well this spiritual elder is in agreement with other spiritual elders of the Church determines whether or not said elders are in communion with each other (and thereby their communities) or not. If a community feels as though their spiritual elder has faltered in his or her task to guide his community, then the community may appeal to the other spiritual elders of the Church to hold a tribunal to see to an investigation. A spiritual elder may be stripped of his or her leadership and authority if he or she leaves his community, or if his or her community makes a majority decision to have him or her removed, if a tribunal of spiritual elders finds the accused spiritual elder to have faltered from his or her task after a trial and twice unanimous vote. A spiritual leader may also choose to retire from his or her position with no reason necessary. An elder may also be dismissed if he has been found to shown leniency to darker forces which include, but are not limited to: criminal or illegal activities, desecration and destruction of sacred sites, willfully negligent behavior against their community, and participating or speaking openly in favor of darker magics and practices. When the leaders of the Orthodox Church of the North meet to discuss and settle matters of faith, practice, and doctrine, (or hold tribunals) they often invite members of other sects of the Church to participate in the dialogues, and even cast votes should the need arise in order that a more ecumenical consensus can be reached. When votes are cast, the vote must be one hundred percent in favor of any said motion, or one hundred percent opposed to any said motion. No motion will be acted upon until all those attending the Orthodox Council are of one accord. This does not include minor appointments, however; there have been times when motions have be delayed for months at a time until a unanimous consensus is reached. Finally, the appointment of mediator of one among their number, the Patriarch of their councils is given authority only to act as a mediator and advisory to his or her fellow Bishops, not as one who asserts special authority over the rest of the Bishops. There are other circumstances that must be met for a Patriarch to be confirmed after the subsuming of the Orthodox Church with the Church of the Holy Light. These are all done because as the founders of the Orthodox Church of the North believe that communion with the Holy Light is the central and primary function of the faith, the leaders of the Church must be of one mind and accord with one another to truly be in communion with each other. While the founders of the Orthodox Church of the North realize that disagreements between different church bodies will spring up from time to time, they cite the requirements to adhering to the Holy Virtue of Tenacity as not to remain stubborn and obstinate in their own ideas, but to welcome in new perspectives and ideas which are not altogether unorthodox and heretical for the sake of the unity of the church as a whole. Though the process is slow-going, unlike any other ecclesiastic community, the Orthodox Church of the North seeks to not only grow churches within the Alliance, but also within the Horde. Church leaders firmly believe that the Holy Light is not meant for a few select or elected races, but rather, for all of mortal-kind. That is not to say that there is not often tensions between the adherents of the Church who are of opposing factions, but the leaders of the Orthodox Church of the North believe that firm adherence to the second Holy Virtue of Tenacity (that is, through their determination, perseverance, and patience) with their laity, that the eventually a tentative peace can be achieved through a common faith. The Church does not turn away a person who legitimately wishes to join. All races, backgrounds, creeds, and faiths, are welcome to join in the seminary and liturgy so long as they show respect (though there are some sacraments and rituals that only those who have declared themselves a part of the Orthodox faith will be able to take part in). Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Holy Church Organizations Category:Northern Orthodox Church Category:Organizations